Fake Your Death
by TheWalkingRed
Summary: I suppose I can remember the exact day my life went astray. I never expected to lose so much, and in that tragedy, I never expected to gain some, as well. Through everything, my love for her never wavered and my devotion to him only strengthened with every passing day. I live to serve, L Lawliet. M for language/blood/violence. Eventual Romance. AU
1. 0

"_M__ost people die at twenty-five and aren't buried until they're seventy-five."_

_-**Benjamin Franklin**_

**0**. **Begining of the end.**

**Full Name**: Scarlet Victoria Asher (_Born Maricara Lacrima Constantin_)

**Birthday**: 03 Jul 1981

**Country of Origin**: Alexandria, Romania

**Blood Type**: AB Positive

**Height**: 165 centimeters (_Approx. 5 Feet, 5 Inches_)

**Weight**: 52 kilograms (_Approx. 115 Pounds_)

**Known Aliases**: _See attached_.

**Current Status**: Active, Deployed (_See attached._)

**Years Active**: 1996 - (_See attached._)

**Known Relatives**:

**Father** \- Sigmond Constantin (_35_) Deceased

**Mother** \- Minodora Constantin (_33_) Deceased

**Sister** \- Zerenity Ylenia Constantin (_23_) W.P.P./_Facility Withheld_

**Clearance Level**: 8 Alpha 2, _Presidential Class_

**Affiliated Nations**: (_See Attached._)

* * *

_To_ _whom it may concern,_

_I regret to inform you that the operative as stated above has hereby been pronounced killed in action. Recovery teams are still deployed at this time, as of 10 Nov 2004._

_We send our deepest condolences in regards to the loss of your loved one(s), and as per contracted order, we are available to lift any possible financial burden involving and surround the death of said operative._

_Please, do not hesitate to reach out to our agents with the Government Family Outreach program, the phone number and fax are as follows:_

_Phone: +44 899 236 7086_

_Fax: +44 899 236 7089_

_Any personal effects belong to persons above will be mailed to the last known location of closest living relative as well as a standardized phone interview schedule. Call at your leisure._

_Our thoughts are with you at this time._

_Signed,_

_Beauregard Thomas_

_Human Resources, SSO._

* * *

There was a beat of silence as a shadow of a woman looked over the paperwork presented to her.

"Yeah. This is nice and all, but uhm, L? What exactly am I looking at?" Maricara Constantin, said operative listed above, asked with raised copper eyebrows. Everything in the two-inch thick folder was perfectly organized, _original_, and correct to the T. Everything.

You know, _except_ for being killed in action.

"_Fals moartea ta_." Came the reply in L Lawliet's smooth Romanian. Maricara blinked back at him. They stood a meter apart in a now-vacated Kira Task-force Center.

"Fake my death?"

"You once told me," L started, walking closer to her. "That you would do anything for a normal life. For you to be reunited to your sister, permanently. That you could go on, fall in love, settle down, and build a new life, a _honest_ life." L stopped in front of the young woman, continuing on. "For all you have done, all you have sacrificed, this is the least I can do in return. However, I have grown quite fond of your presence and I believe it can be denied no longer. With that being said, I do have to ask something." He posed, raising a pale, lithe hand to swipe errant, red strands of hair behind her ears. L locked his dark gaze with hers and in his next breath, stole hers.

"In this new life, can I be at your side, Maricara?"

The silence in the room turned into a sharp ringing in her ears as warm, molten gold eyes widened to an impossible maximum. In all the years she knew L, no matter how much she wished, she never expected a sentence like that to come from him. And she sure as hell didn't expect it to directed at her, wishes and dreams aside. As her body warmed all over, dawning realization hit her. Mari always told L she loved him, since he saved her life the first time. Sure, at first, it was more for shock factor. Over the years, however, she was starting to believe it. Here, _now_, she knew it as an irrefutable truth.

She, Maricara Constantin, with her whole heart, loved L Lawliet. So, she answered his question the best way she knew how.

With a kiss.

His lips were soft and enticing to Mari. While her left arm hooked around his neck, her right hand cupped his cheek, moving the kiss deeper. L responded in kind, wrapping both of his arms around her waist. He pulled her flush against him, and lifted her slightly to help ease the strain the six inch gap caused. For L, this was overwhelming as well. This was far from their first kiss, but this was the first one he understood completely. He was _loved_.

Mari broke the kiss minutes later, staying in the warm embrace. She rested her head against his chest.

"_Mereu_." Maricara whispered in Romanian.

"Always." L echoed back.

* * *

I am a bad person. I admit that! My muse is different every week. The flavor this weeeeeeek, **_DEATHNOTE! _**I am over the moon right now. I have fallen back in love recently and am gonna try my hand writing a character like L, which is kinda like my **_Sherlock _**fic, its a hard character(Which I am working up a back log to!). And i want him true. At this time, I'm unsure which ending I want to pursue, but we will find out together! Anyways, fav and follow and review and lets get this show on the road!

_Kyokan_ is on temp hiatus as I work backlog of _Strangeness & Charm_


	2. 1

"**To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. **"

_-J.K. Rowling_

* * *

1**.True beginning.**

_It was approximately 6:32 p.m. on the day before my 14th birthday that I first escaped death. The year was 1995._

_**Sunday, 02 Jul 1995. Alexandria, Romania. 1800 hours.**_

"Ma! Da! I'm taking little Light with me to the store!" The juvenile voice called into the small home. "We'll be back in 15 minutes, tops!" The 13 year-old didn't wait for a response and she bounded down the stairs. Reaching the bottom rejoined the young girl with her twin sister.

"Ready, little Light?" Maricara Constantin asked.

"_Ylenia_." Little Light corrected with a whine. "We are not children anymore, Mari. The nickname makes me sound younger than you." Maricara scoffed.

"It's better than Crybaby." The redhead of the duo countered. "Besides, I _am_ older, Ylenia." Ylenia rolled her eyes and flicked golden blonde hair over her shoulder in annoyance.

"Four minutes." Ylenia grunted, but then agreed. "But Crybaby Lacrima is a worse name, I admit." Side by side, the Constantin twins made they're way the the small, local grocer on the outskirts of Alexandria. They traded banter as sisters do, quickly did their shopping, and began the quick walk back to the house. It was Ylenia, however, that noticed that something was wrong.

"Mari," Ylenia called to her sister softly, stopping. "Wait." Maricara gave her a withering look before halting.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Maricara whispered back. "There's nothing."

"I know." Ylenia confirmed. "That's... I mean, why isn't the Mihai's shepherd barking?" That was strange to Maricara. Their closest neighbors, an elderly couple with the surname Mihai, had a German shepherd who loved attention. The best way the young dog knew how to get it was by barking at every passerby from behind the fence. But as the twins stood in front of the two-story house, there was no noise. Not a single howl.

"Ene!" Ylenia called to the hound. "Ene, where are you?" He was no where to be found.

"Strange, yes," Maricara said, stepping around her sister. "But not disarming. Come now, Light, we need to get-"

As Maricara made her was to the edge of the fence she grimaced. At the corner of the lot, partially hidden in the tall wheat, was Ene. He had been shot. Blood still seeped from the dogs wounds which made a shiver run through Mari's spine.

It mean this was recent, and the person who did it was close by.

"Ylenia, we need to go home." The older twin spoke leaving no room for arguing. "Now. And keep your eyes on me."

Ylenia wanted to question her sister, so she looked around briefly to see what she wasn't supposed to see. See she did.

Maricara turned a sharp eye on her sister as soon as she heard her retching.

"Ene was killed. Shot! What kind of monster would-?!" Ylenia gagged.

Wrapping her arm around her sister, Maricara pulled her along briskly. "I told you not to look anywhere but me." She hustled her twin. They approached their home quickly and the color drained from both of their faces.

Their beautiful, golden-haired, angelic mother was lying haphazardly on the stone stairs. Blood pooled around her and decorated the front of their house like a horror-themed Jackson Pollock painting.

"_Where the fuck is it?! Where did they hide it!?_"

English. _Furious_ English. And what happened next had sealed their fate. Ylenia screamed.

The younger twin wailed and shook violently, crying out for the mother. The blonde bolted towards the house, Mari being seconds too short in stopping her. Ylenia slipped through her sisters fingers and she stumbled up towards her mother, sobbing. She didn't notice that her sister didn't follow her, didn't notice her name being called to get away from the house, and she didn't notice the two foreign men who had come to stand behind her.

"HA! Who knew old Sig had some pups?" The taller of the male duo spoke. Ylenia froze and turned to look over her shoulder to see him advance on her. "Maybe this hot, little piece knows. Hey, girlie, where did your daddy hide all the Red Beryl?" He accentuated his next sentence by grabbing a fistful of Ylenia's hair and dragging her up to stand before him. She howled in pain as he continued. "Come on, bitch. I know you know. Pretty, red stones. Where are they?!" Tears ran down her face anew as the man shook her when she didn't reply.

"We don't have time for this bullshit, Nicholas." The accomplice spoke, quieter but with a chill. "Let's just kill her and keep looking." He raised a gun to Ylenia's temple and cocked the weapon.

"WAIT!" Maricara yelled. "Please, wait. Ylenia doesn't-, I mean to say, Ylenia cannot speak in English" Mari stuttered out, uncomfortably from her spot, reaching out to her sister but not moving closer in fear of being shot. "She doesn't understand. Please," The redhead begged in their tongue, "Do not shoot her."

"Huh." The first man, Nicholas, grunted, dropping Ylenia back to the ground unceremoniously. "A matching set. At least this one can talk!" His attitude turned giddy as he looked back to his partner. The colder man turned fully to Maricara.

"Come here."

Maricara was hesitant. Her body wanted nothing more to run to Ylenia, but she didn't want to risk either of them getting shot. Shooting the dark-haired man a warning glance, she tentatively took a step towards him.

"I'm not gonna shoot you, yet. So, hurry up!" He snapped, impatient. That was all the encouragement Mari needed to hastily close the gap. The man bent down to her, gripping the tops of her arms. Maricara took in his appearance fully. Short, dark brown hair shaved on the left side, a scar running diagonally through the right eyebrow, tanned, caramel skin and mismatched golden-brown eyes. These eyes would haunt her for every.

"Tell me, daughter of Sigmond, where he hid the gemstones?" The scarred man asked, speaking slowly.

"All of his work is in his shop," Mari answered, honestly. "He doesn't bring any work home from the jewelry shop." The man's eyebrow ticked down, as if she gave him the wrong answer.

"His jewelry shop is just a fence front, girl." Scar spit in her face, she flinched. "Where did he hide the valuable gems?"

"Fence?" Mari didn't understand the English implication. "What-, what are you- ? I told you," She pleaded, "There are no gems here." The man regarded her for a long moment, but the silence was broken by Nicholas' laughter.

"You are in denial, kid!" His laughter turned manic. "You think your old man was just a shop owner? Some dealer of pretty necklaces? Ha! Far, far from it." His laughter slowly sobered, and Scar released his hold on Maricara as he realized she wasn't lying. Scar took over.

"Your father was a master thief when we were younger. We hit countries all over the world!" He said kind of in a daze. "Nicholas specializes in big items, art pieces, cars, that sort of stuff. Your dad was particular to jewelry, gems, and precious metals. I-, well, let's just say my specialty is harder to do with a larger payout." He smirked at the twins wickedly.

"Anyways, years ago, Sigmond wanted out. We didn't know why, at the time I mean, but we managed to convince him to stick around as a fence for us. He helps us sell our stolen goods. You dad pays us. Well, he did. That's why we are here." Scar gestured between himself and Nicholas. "Red Beryl is a very rare, very expensive stone." He explained, pulling a piece from his pocked to show Maricara, then showing Ylenia. "Ten-thousand US dollars per carat. We scored an ounce of the stone! That's one-hundred and fifty-five carats! So, tell me, children, why didn't daddy pay me!"

"_Why is he yelling, Mari?_" Ylenia cried, tears silently streaming down her face as she hiccuped. "_What's going on?_" Nicholas groaned, and kicked over the kneeling teen.

"Stop talking, gypsy bitch!" He growled, standing over her menacingly. Both girls flinched at the slur.

"Stop!" Mari cried at the same time the scarred man yelled, "Nicholas!"

"What?"

"Don't damage the goods." The scarred man said with little malice. "We are going to get paid one way or another." Nicholas' smiled turned wicked as he rubbed his hands together. "Hell, yeah."

"_Please,_" Ylenia started again, pointing at the rock the dark haired man held. "_If its about the red rock, I've seen them before._" Maricara's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"Shut her up, or I will." Nicholas said crossing his arms and glaring at Maricara.

"What did she say?" Scar spit out, gripping her arm tight again. "What did she say?!" He repeated raising his voice.

"She said, oh God, she said she has seen a rock like yours before." Mari whispered out, dipping her head.

"Where?" Scar asked immediately. "Ask her where!" Grabbing a handful of red hair, Scar forced Mari to her sisters side and down on her knees.

"_Ylenia, where have you seen it?_" Mari started, reaching for her sister to encourage her to speak. "_They just want to know, tell me."_

Ylenia hesitated looking to both men then at her sister with a hand knotted in her fiery mane. "_Fireplace. He put a box in the fireplace. I caught him one morning,_" She said, wiping her cheeks. "_He asked me not to tell._"

"_That's because these men say they gave it to him._" Maricara hastily responded. "_They say he's a thief, a criminal_."

"None of that," Scar tsked. "What did she say?"

"Inside." Mari said. "She saw him put a box of stones in the fireplace."

"Yeah!" Nicholas cheered, "Now we're getting somewhere."

"Family trip." Scar sneered at the twins, gripping Ylenia in his freehand, dragging them both inside behind Nicholas. Mari stole a glance back at their dead mother, and silently prayed. _I'm sorry, mama_.

Across the threshold, the stench of death was cloying in the closed space. While neither sister saw their father, it was safe to assume they never would again. Alive anyways. The four made their way to the far side of the living room and crowded around the fireplace. Nicholas looked over the girls again, and with a nod from Scar(who appeared at this point to be the man in charge), Nicholas reached blindly up the fire place. His face crunched up and he felt around and then melted in to smile. When he pulled his hand back out he held a tin lunch box, Ylenia's old one to be precise. Nicholas cracked it open and grinned hauntingly.

"Perfect." Scar said. "We are done here."

"Okay, great," Mari said, oddly confident. "Take your damn rocks and leave us be!" Scar tufted his lips, giving her hair a tug.

"Don't back talk, makes you less cute." He followed after Nicholas back out the front door to where a sleek, black SUV waited, both girls in tow.

"I didn't tell you earlier, because I hate to ruin a surprise." Scar started as Nicholas rounded the truck with zip ties and bandannas in his hands. "My specialty is high-risk, high-reward. I steal beautiful, young girls, not unlike you too!" He said cheerily, as if that were a good thing. He slung Ylenia into Nicholas' arms and took the offered ties.

"_What's happening!?"_ Ylenia cried as Nicholas forced her arms behind her back and tied then together, Scar did the same to Maricara. "_Please, sister! Don't let them take us!_" Ylenia began to cry anew.

"Please, be good." Scar said cupping Mari's chin and forcing her to look at him. "Uncle John has had a long week." He said exasperated. _John. The man with the mismatched eyes. _Another note Mari would commit to memory.

"_No_!" Was Ylenia's final audible cry as Nicholas brought the folded bandanna around her head and gagged her. With a sadistic smile, John did the same to Maricara. Ylenia was thrown into the back of the SUV, and Mari was ushered in next.

_I'm sorry, _Mari tried to get Ylenia to understand through a look. _I'll protect you._

"We have a long drive girls, so strap in!" John called through the partition.

Hours passed as Ylenia wept. Eventually tiring herself out. Looking out the darkly tinted windows, Mari saw the moon high in the sky. _Midnight_. She guessed.

In the back of a truck, somewhere between Romania and Russia and in the first hours on the new day, Maricara slowly hummed '_Happy Birthday_' to herself as she finally allowed herself to cry.

* * *

Here you go. I am a mess. I love writing horror scenes, but I don't know if i should go more detailed. This story is M for horror/gore and languages, very obviously. Please follow and review!


End file.
